The Worst Party Ever
by TheLostPrincessOfTheEast
Summary: COMPLETE - What a day, what a day! What happens when... well, when... Oh, just read the story!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Maybe Inutaisho; no! I'm kidding, geez!

I'm bored! So... this is what happens when I become bored. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kagome whimpered.<p>

Sesshomaru glared.

This was not the first time this happened. This was probably the thousandth.

_Was she seriously this stupid? _

To have done this once or twice was reasonable; but _eleven_ times?

Sesshomaru stared at her. Kagome stared straight back and pouted. Inuyasha merely stuffed his face. Whilst Touga read over some documents.

Kagome looked away and out the cafe window, still pouting.

Sesshomaru glared a large hole in her head.

Touga stared in annoyance at them.

And Inuyasha, well, Inuyasha continued to stuff his face with his oh so precious Ramen.

Kagome was very frightened, she did not want to go to that... that _place._

* * *

><p>Omg! I'm bored. Just so you people know, that's around one hundred words; yeah, I know, that's a lot. ;] Oh, and my brain and body, without my permission, started a sequel to 'Koinu No', it'll be up in a while; today, tomorrow, whenever I get the time, so look forward to that. Anyways, I hope you liked this! Review!<p>

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Anyways, sorry about my other stories, computer crash, data lost, hard drive fail. So now I'm typing on my laptop. And I have absolutely nothing of my other stories on here. I'm getting all my data back from the hard drives but it'll take a bit. I'm trying my best to re-write the stories the best I can. Bare with me please! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru sighed again.<p>

The tailor continued to measure him for the suit. His birth mother hummed as she searched the store for the 'perfect' suit that can be altered correctly for him; if needed.

His father and half-brother were in the same predicament as him. Only they already had their suits. His fathers was a pair of light gray dress pants, a white button up dress shirt and a matching suit overcoat.

His shoes were black Italian's; and his black tie matched his black shoes. Touga's suit fit him perfectly and had no need to be altered.

Inuyasha wore a pair of black dress pants with a dark blood red shirt, neatly tucked into his pants. A matching black overcoat; his tie a black as well, and his shoes being the same black Italian's as his fathers and his. His suit was a tinge too small and so would be altered.

Sesshomaru's mom, Inukimi, ran over - after confirming that the suit was the right size - giggling like a child. She gently ushered him into the changing room and closed the door tightly behind him.

Sesshomaru stared at the suit in surprise. _How did mother know I liked this colour? Though it is kind of obvious that I like this colour. _He mused to himself inwardly, smiling slightly at the suit. He changed quickly and added a few changes of his own.

Stepping out of the change room, he stood in front of them, smirking at their shocked faces.

Sesshomaru wore the very classic and dressy black suit dress pants, and his black overcoat; his icy blue dress shirt beneath it. The few changes he had added to his clothes and body were minor and nothing drastic.

He had tied his long silver hair in a high ponytail, left his icy blue shirt un-tucked and unbuttoned on both the top three and bottom three, every other button done up only; his tie was loose and purposely tilted to the side, and the black pants were lowered more than normally acceptable with a suit. His black rimmed glasses stood out and the waves of icy blue on the side made it all more amazing.

* * *

><p>Blah! I hope you liked it! Review!<p>

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	3. Chapter 3

Boo! I did another chapter! I know, I know. No one knows what the story is about? I hardly know myself; but I got an idea, though, I'm not so sure on it. Maybe I could just change the direction of it all? Anyone got guesses as to what you would like this story to be about? Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Kagome glared at her friends as they dragged her into a tailors shop. Do they have any idea how much tailoring costs? Nope; they couldn't even guess how much it costs.<p>

"Let go!" Kagome growled, yanking her arm roughly from her friends grasp. Sango giggled. Kagome glared. Ayame pouted.

Jakotsu, who had disappeared to go find a dress, returned with a beautiful spring dress. It was exactly Kagome's size too. The two girls and Jakotsu ushered her into the female change room before turning to check out some sexy males, if there were any. The sight before them caused them to fall dreamily into chairs.

Kagome emerged from the changing room and blinked at her friends. Following their gazes she gasped, drawing the attention of the male they were drooling at. His breath caught in his throat as his gaze moved over her in welcomed surprise.

Kagome's dress was a icy blue, contrasting with the males icy blue dress shirt and glasses; it was a spaghetti strap dress that hugged her torso and then slowly loosened to stop at the knee. Her black wrist watch could be heard ticking, and the black pumps she wore, went with it all. Her hair was in a mid-head ponytail; they matched perfectly.

"Kaggy, you look amazing!" Jakotsu squealed, "I'm the best at picking dresses, am I not?" He finished giggling like a the goofy idiot he was. Kagome turned her gaze back to her friend and nodded.

"Thanks, Jaky! I want this one, no matter what!" Kagome said, smiling slightly to herself. Her gaze traveled towards the sexy male she just saw and lingered, watching him converse with his father and mother. Kagome shook her head and turned back to the dressing room.

Kagome re-emerged from the dressing room again and walked back over to her friends, lucky she didn't have to get it tailored, it fit perfectly and she just loved it on sight. They went to pay for the dress, patiently waiting for the old tailor to finish with the others.

He walked over to them, smiling warmly. "Hello, my dears. Is this all?" He asked in a cheery tone. They nodded and payed for the items.

"Kagome, darling, how are you?" a happy masculine voice said from behind her. Kagome froze dead. _Dammit, I hoped to somehow dodge them. _

* * *

><p>Ohh! Kind of a cliff hanger there, ehh? I hope you enjoyed it!~<p>

Anyways...

REVIEW!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Another chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Touga!" Kagome exclaimed, turning around and hugging the male. He grinned and hugged her back.<p>

"Getting your dress. Mhmm." He mused softly, staring at the bag in her hands. Kagome's look suddenly hardened.

"Touga," she growled, "I still hate you!"

Touga chuckled, "Kagome, darling," he started still chuckling, "I'm not the one who did what they did." He grinned deviously at her and patted her head teasingly. Kagome bit down on his index finger and glared at him angrily.

"I hate you sooo much!" She growled around the finger in her mouth. He chuckled and gently pried open her mouth then removed his finger from the little cavern.

"Don't be giving me the pouts, darling. I'm sure you'll love it; it's going to be a blast, lots of people to mingle with too." Touga said, smiling softly. "Well, we better go. A lot of stuff to finish." Touga hummed as he skipped like a _cheerio_ towards the doors. Inuyasha snickered at him.

Sesshomaru locked eyes with Kagome and winked quickly before turning away and letting his mask slip back into place. He got what he had wanted; a cute blush from her.

Touga led them out the doors and towards his black car. The girls and Jakostu were right behind them. Touga had driven his family here and Jakotsu had driven the girls here.

They got in their respective cars and took off to other places to shop or check in on things.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that!<p>

REVIEW!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	5. Chapter 5

LALALA! LOL! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"Dammit, I really don't want to be here." Kagome whined as she stepped out of the stretch limo. Ayame giggled at Kagome and gently pulled her by the wrist towards the doors.<p>

"It'll be fun. Stop grouching." Ayame said, glaring playfully at her. Kagome growled dangerously back and continued to pout.

"Don't be a party pooper, Kaggy." Jakotsu said, clutching the arm of his boyfriend, Bankotsu.

"Yeah, Kaggy, don't be a party pooper." Sango teased as well, holding onto Miroku's elbow.

Ayame and Kouga had come together, Sango and Miroku as well, and Jakotsu and Bankotsu, they all had dates except Kagome. She was forced to go with the 'stupid, disgusting, mean, cocky, jerk, pig', as she called him.

* * *

><p>Meh! From her 'til, I don't know, it's a continuation from this one. You know, like, umm, 'Koinu No', yeah. Like that. Enjoy.<p>

Review!

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	6. Chapter 6

Meow! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kagome glared at them and looked down as she followed silently. Of course they would love it, they weren't being punished, either she came to the party or she got her electronics taken away (iPhone, laptop, iPad, etc.).<p>

Touga had pretty much raised Kagome with his wife, Izayoi, and his ex-mate, Inukimi. Kagome prefered Inukimi more, because when she was merely seven or so, Izayoi's method of discipline was a slap to the face or really harsh pinching on the arm.

Inukimi's method was a stern talking to and extra work. She was just a fun, loving, kinda gal and she loved children. But, couldn't have anymore because of a uterus problem caused from birthing Sesshomaru; did you know full-youkai babies hate coming out, so the claw roughly at their mother's inside? Nope, probably not.

Kagome gasped as she bumped into someone. "Ahh, sorry, I'm so sorry." She said quickly, bowing slightly.

* * *

><p>I'll give you a hint: The someone is male. That's all you get. Oh, and he's sexy too. Okay now that's all you get. I have two other chapters done, so I was wondering, should I update them now or make you wait in agony? Your feedback is important for all of you. :)<p>

Review... please?

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry guys! I got caught up in RL stuff and forgot to update my stories. Gomen ne...

* * *

><p>A small chuckled escaped the male she bumped into. "Kagome, you should be more careful." Came the sexy male voice of Sesshomaru. Kagome looked up at him and nearly rolled her eyes.<p>

"I take my sorries back, meany." She pouted, glaring at him. "Wait, are you still angry at me about earlier, with the cafe?" Kagome asked, looking at him nervously.

"No," He replied, "I seem to have _miraculously _gotten over that." Kagome giggled a little and actually rolled her eyes this time.

"I'm sorry I said that to you, it was very impolite of me. You do frustrate me a lot though, I got so irritated I said those things to you." Kagome said, staring at him sadly.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. It happen ten other times, I always forgave you, right? I'll always forgive you, because, I do admit, I do irritate you a lot, purposely or not." Sesshomaru said, smirking slightly at her.

Kagome smiled, "I'll always forgive you too, my wittle Sessho baby." Kagome said teasingly at the end.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. I'll maybe update later for you guys, I feel bad leaving you waiting.<p>

Review...?

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Go doggy's! Lol!

* * *

><p>He chuckled and turned to the announcer. Giving him their names he turned back to Kagome.<p>

"Ready?" He asked, holding her hand gently.

"I'm worried, I was supposed to come with Inuyasha as a punishment for insulting you... again." Kagome said softly, looking around nervously.

"Don't worry, he's escorting his whore, Kikho, they already arrived. Besides, we match perfectly." He said, leaning down and kissing her cheek gently. She nodded and held onto his arm a little harder.

"Introducing," The announcer called out in a long drawl, "Taisho Sesshomaru, escorting the lovely, Higurashi Kagome."

"Thank you, Sesshy," Kagome said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek, Sesshomaru had moved his head towards her and their lips connected. Both eyes widened in shock before closing.

The door to the party opened and they stood in front of everyone with their lips locked and arms wrapped around each other tightly.

* * *

><p>Meh! You like? I hope so.<p>

Review...?

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	9. Chapter 9

Yay! New chappy! Lol!

* * *

><p>Gasps of shock were shared between the guests. Touga's eyes widened in shock before returning to normal and he smirked pervertedly up at them.<p>

Sesshomaru and Kagome pulled away and smiled at each other. "Err, Sir," The announcer muttered.

Sesshomaru turned to him in question but stopped short at seeing the doors to the hotel ball room open and multiple gazes on them. He inwardly cursed at them and turned back to the frozen Kagome.

He coughed nervously and cleared his throat, "Come," He said, holding his hand out to her. Kagome took it and he led her into the room.

Sesshomaru held her an arms length away, his hand holding hers and the descended the long stairs together.

* * *

><p>You likes? Well, let's hope.<p>

Review...?

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! New chappy!

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed, she was still totally embarrassed from earlier. Why did she have to enjoy that kiss? Why? WHY?<p>

Sighing softly, she took a sip of the sparkling champagne.

"You look annoyed, Kagome." Touga's mellow voice interrupted her thoughts. She smiled and turned around.

"Do I? Shame. I thought I looked melancholy." Kagome sighed dramatically, "I'll have to work on it."

"Do you like hurting yourself, dear?" Touga winked at her from his position leaning against the balcony.

"Hmm. Maybe." She smiled. "For all you know, I could be a sadomasochist."

He laughed at that. "Really, darling? A sadomasochist? Are you feeling alright?" He reached over and pressed a hand against her forehead.

Pulling away, she replied, "I am fine."

"Ah, I see, I see... You're sad that everyone saw your first kiss?"

"It was not my first kiss!" She hissed, glaring at him.

"You're as scary as an angry baby chipmunk." Touga chuckled and glanced towards the balcony doors. "Seems like someone wants to talk to you. Have a good evening, my angry little chippy!"

With that, he merrily skipped away, leaving Kagome alone with the mystery person.

* * *

><p>You likes-y?<p>

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_


	11. Chapter 11

Gosh! I'm so sad! *Sobs*

* * *

><p>Kagome had a confused expression for a moment before turning around and blinking. A pretty little blush spread across her cheeks as she turned her head away in embarrassment.<p>

"Hello, little chippy!" Sesshomaru teased with a chuckle. The blush disappeared and she glared at him, muttering something and turning away.

"Go away," Kagome muttered with a sigh. She did not want to deal with him right now. She finished her champagne and set the glass on the corner table of the balcony.

"Why, Kagome," Sesshomaru started, "I am very offended!"

"S-shut up!" She gasped as she saw one arm on either side of her.

"No..." he whispered in her ear, nipping it gently. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she bit her lip.

"W-what a-are you doing-g?" She managed out, he chuckled softly.

"Why, nothing." He smirked. "I am only standing here, Kagome."

She sighed sadly, this was just... wrong. "I can't do this... Not with you."

Sesshomaru froze as he heard that, he turned her around to face him. "W-what do you mean?"

"You're like a brother to me, I... I can't do this with you. I-I don't want to ruin my relationship with you, I like you too but just..." She sighed as a single tear slid down her cheek. "... Not that way." Kagome quickly wiped the tear away and walked around him to re-enter the main room.

* * *

><p>OMG! I felt so sad writing this! I'm like,... this is the end. I'll never be able to write for this story anymore. YES! IT'S FIN! *Laughs Evilly* I shall write a sequel if you're all good children. LOVE U!<p>

Review...

_**TheLostPrincessOfTheEast**_

_(P.S. I know, I know. Horrible ending. Meh!)_

_(P.P.S. I truly just wanted to end this, so, I just slapped on a random ending and... bleh!"_


End file.
